1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to improvements relating to fishermen tools, and more particularly concerns fishermen tools which are particularly adapted to have a purpose of being a knot tying tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technological advancements are resulting in fishermen using multipurpose devices to a greater extent, said multipurpose devices being relatively easily manufactured, inexpensive and requiring less space for storage.
Prior art discloses a variety of fishermen devices used for particular purposes, but generally such fishermen devices are limited by the particular purpose for which they are used.
Knot tying devices of the general type to which the present invention pertains have been heretofore known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,036 to Wimberley teaches a fisherman's knot tying tool for tying leaders or lines to fishing hooks or flies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,802 to Keeton teaches a knot tying device having the capability of tying or tightening the various knots that may be required in the art of fishing. The Keeton knot tying device provides a body and a retractable mandrel made of a bundle of different stiff, resilient wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,422 to Pierce teaches a threading and knot tying device for fish hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,014 to Rossbach et al. teaches a fishing tool embodying a knot tier with an elongated member extending therefrom in position relative to a portion of the knot tier effective to clampingly engage a carrying member.
However, the knot tiers as have been heretofore known in the art commonly have had several inherent disadvantages. A disadvantage of knot tiers known in the art is that known knot tiers require a step of transferring the knot from a post or arbor onto another line, often resulting in the knot falling apart or disassembling during such transfer.
For this reason, it would be highly beneficial to provide a fishing tool, which in addition to including the well-known and beneficial features, includes other features which are specially adapted to assist in the performing of many other common fishing activities and will prolong the effectiveness of the fishing tool by minimizing the misuse of the existing features. It would be highly beneficial to provide a fishing tool which provides for a knot tying device, with said fishing tool being relatively easily manufactured, inexpensive and requiring less space in fishing tackle storage containers. It would be highly beneficial to provide a fishing tool which provides a knot tying device that eliminates the step of transferring the knot from a post or arbor onto another line.